


"take care of yourself while you're there"

by CAWS5749



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAWS5749/pseuds/CAWS5749
Summary: You're sick and Nat figured it out. Super short.





	"take care of yourself while you're there"

**Author's Note:**

> Something I threw together really fast because sick fic stuff is like the easiest fluffiest scenario.

Your girlfriend could tell when something was off when it came to you, which is why she thought it was weird when you sneezed openly and loudly in an Avengers meeting. But she usually respected your space for a while before saying something. 

It wasn’t weird that you sneezed, it was just weird that you hadn’t tried to hide it. Normally Natasha was the only one who ever noticed when you sneezed because you did so silently without so much as a head bob to give away what had happened. 

She watched you carefully throughout the rest of the meeting, and Clint even noticed her studying you.

“Tasha,” he whispered. Nat eyed him as he smirked. “Can’t wait to get your girlfriend in your bed?” he teased. She kicked him under the table, allowing a signature smirk to appear on her face as he winced. Steve then scolded the two of them, causing everyone to turn and stare at them. Nat glanced at your face, now noticing the bags under your eyes. Her brows crinkled slightly, and you instantly knew she was onto you. Thankfully, the meeting ended a minute later, and Steve asked to talk to you, forcing Natasha to leave the room without being able to study you longer. 

Steve briefed you about a mission he needed you to leave for immediately, forcing you to gather up your things quickly. You alerted Nat about the mission and kissed her cheek goodbye, not missing the slight pout on her face when you didn’t kiss her lips. Unfortunately, you did miss the slight eyebrow raise two seconds later, which usually meant Natasha had figured something out or solved something. She sighed as she tried to deduce the best way to alert you that she knew what was up. The hardest part was always the first step- once you had admitted something to Nat, you were much better at accepting her help, but the admitting step was particularly difficult for you. 

Natasha decided to send you a simple text that was carefully crafted, thinking that would be best. 

Take care of yourself while you’re there- Nat

She heard her phone go off only a few moments later, and checked it. 

mmm. what gave it away? - Y/N

Your sneeze lol -Nat

Come home soon, and try not to turn your cold into pneumonia while your fighting bad guys. I’ll have tea for you when you return <3 -Nat

<3 love you -Y/N


End file.
